I'm Tired
by Choi Dande
Summary: Terinspirasi dari wajah lelah Yunho di AP setelah SMTown Tokyo / Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong / Yunjae / This YUNJAE Fanfiction.


**I'm Tired**

.

**Yunjae Fanfiction**

**Author **: NoonaRyeo

**Warning **: Drabble gaje yang terinspirasi dari wajah lelah Dad sekembalinya dari SMTown Tokyo.

Absurd. Judul ngawur. Bisa menyebabkan mual yang berkepanjangan,jadi harap sediakan palstik. Hihihihi~

Selalu terapkan prinsip "**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**" Okeeeeh :)

.

.

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya,melemparkan tas yang sejak dari Airport menempel dipunggungnya itu kesembarang tempat. Tak dipedulikannya jika isinya akan tercecer. Tubuhnya lelah,kepalanya pusing dan suhu badannya meningkat sekarang.

Berjalan pelan menuju ranjang sebelum merebahkan diri dengan nyaman. Tangannya melepas masker yang masih menutupi wajahnya. Menarik nafas berat seraya memejamkan mata,tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi musangnya yang memang sudah terpejam. Tak lama sampai hembusan nafas teratur terdengar dikamar bernuansa putih hitam itu.

_._

_._

_Yunjae Fanfiction~_

_._

_._

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas kasar dengan kepala yang menyender dipunggung sofa. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk memainkan ponsel. Mengangkat kedua kakinya keatas meja didepannya sebelum mendongak ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dan menemukan Yoochun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

Yoochun menggeleng heran melihat Jaejoong yang masih sibuk dengan gadgetnya itu ketika ia keluar dari kamar.

"Waeyo hyung?" Tanya Yoochun,melangkah pelan kearah Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya mengambil minuman dingin didalam kulkas apartemennya itu.

Jaejoong menarik nafas sebelum kembali menghembuskannya. Melirik Yoochun sebentar kemudian menghadapkan tubuh sepenuhnya.

"Otte Chun? Yunho sakit." Jelas Jaejoong,memandang wajah Yoochun dengan raut khawatir yang begitu kentara diwajah cantiknya.

Yoochun menaikan sebelah alisnya."Kan memang Yunho hyung sedang sakit. Lalu?"

Lagi,Jaejoong membuang nafasnya kasar."Semalam hujan turun saat 'mereka' tampil. Dan baru saja aku melihat fotonya saat di Airport. Wajahnya begitu sayu,aku yakin Yunho demam sekarang." Jelas Jaejoong

cepat.

"Bahkan Changmin pun katanya terpeleset saat konser." Lanjut Jaejoong. Tangannya kembali mengotak-ngatik ponselnya. Mencoba mendial nomor yang sejak tadi dihubunginya. Membuat Jaejoong semakin mendesis gusar saat tak kunjung ada jawaban dari seseorang yang dihubunginya.

"Temui saja hyung,aku yakin Yunho hyung sedang istirahat sekarang." Jaejoong mendongak cepat.

"Apa aku harus menemuinya? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat nanti?" Tanya Jaejoong ragu.

Yoochun mendecak pelan."Biasanya kau juga begitu." Ucapan yang membuat Jaejoong terkekeh. Tersenyum sebelum menepuk bahu Yoochun dan melangkah cepat menuju kamar yang semalam ia tempati.

"Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Jaejoong setelah mengambil kunci mobil milik Yoochun diatas nakas ruang tamu. Bisa bahaya kalau fans melihat mobilnya ada disekitar apartement Yunho.

_._

_._

_Yunjae Fanfiction~_

_._

_._

Yunho menggeliat gusar,merasa terganggu akibat suara-suara berisik yang terdengar dari luar kamarnya. Sial! siapa yang sudah berani mengusik tidurnya? Tak tahukah jika ia sedang tidak enak badan sekarang. Yunho semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal yang dipelukannya,meringkuk bagai anak kucing yang kedinginan.

Otaknya sedikit berpikir siapa yang kira-kira sudah menerobos masuk kedalam apartement 'rahasia'nya ini. Seingat Yunho tak ada satu orang pun yang tahu tentang apartementnya ini,apalagi sampai menghetahui passwordnya,kecuali satu orang. Dan Yunho tersenyum,kembali memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk tidur lebih lama lagi.

_Cklek_~

Baru beberapa menit ketika Yunho hampir terbang kealam mimpi saat telingannya mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Tersenyum masih dengan mata terpejam,Yunho lakukan. Posisinya yang membelakangi pintu membuat wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh seseorang yang mungkin sedang memandanginya sekarang.

Jaejoong,namja bermata doe eyes kelam itu berjalan pelan menghampiri ranjang dimana Yunho berbaring,menggeleng seraya tersenyum manis. Tangannya terangkat menyingkap selimut yang membungkus orang terkasihnya.

"Yunnie," Jaejoong menggumam lirih ditelinga Yunho."ireonna." Membungkus tubuh Yunho dengan kedua tangannya.

Membuat Yunho bergidik geli merasakan hembusan nafas Jaejoong yang menyapa telinganya,menggeliat dan memutar tubuhnya sebelum mendekap tubuh Jaejoong.

"Ya!"

Kedua musangnya membuka pelan,memandang wajah cantik Jaejoong yang juga sedang menatapnya. Tersenyum manis sebelum mengecup bibir merah didepannya.

Jaejoong terkekeh, membawa punggung tangannya untuk menyentuh kening Yunho."Panas." Gumam Jaejoong menatap Yunho khawatir.

"Sebentar lagi juga akan turun sayang." Ucap Yunho kembali matanya.

"Sudah minum obat?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho menggeleng,makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong. Aroma menenangkan yang selalu disukainya.

Jaejoong mendengus,melepas lembut pelukannya dan mendudukan Yunho lagi yang terlihat sedang mengernyit."Pusing?"

Yunho mengangguk,menggeram lemah merasakan kepalanya makin berputar hebat.

"Bangunlah. Makan dulu baru minum obat. Aku sudah membuatkanmu bubur." Ucap Jaejoong menarik pelan lengan Yunho.

Dengan malas Yunho mengkuti arahan Jaejoong,mendudukan diri dengan mata yang menyipit. Mencoba menghalau sinar cahaya yang mampu membuat rasa pusingnya semakin mendera.

"Tunggu sebentar,aku akan membawanya kemari." Jaejoong menuruni ranjang,membuka pintu kamar meninggalkan Yunho dikamar sendiri.

Yunho kembali menggeram merasakan kepalanya kembali berdenyut,disentuhnya leher dengan tangannya dan membuang nafas lelah saat merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat sekarang.

Yunho menggumam samar,menyenderkan setengah badannya di kepala ranjang. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil ponsel dimeja nakas,mengecek kalau-kalau ada orang yang menghubunginya,dan benar saja ada beberapa panggilan dari sang Manager. Dibukanya pesan yang juga dikirim dari sang Manager,mengabarkan tentang jadwal syutingnya.

Yunho mendongak saat melihat Jaejoong yang mendudukan diri disampingnya,tersenyum dan kembali meletakan ponselnya dimeja nakas.

Jaejoong balas tersenyum."Buka mulutmu."

Yunho menurut,membuka lebar mulutnya,menerima suapan bubur yang diberikan Jaejoong.

"Boo?"

"Ne?"

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Kau tidak suka aku disini?" Jaejoong merengut.

Yunho mendengus."Kau tau bukan itu maksudku Boo."

Jaejoong tertawa pelan,kembali menyendokan bubur untuk Yunho."Untuk merawatmu tentu saja."

Yunho tersenyum."Kau tidak ada kesibukan?"

"Kau tau kalau jadwal kami sudah selesai untuk tahun ini. Dan untuk jadwal ku sendiri aku sudah tidak sesibuk dirimu tuan Jung." Jelas Jaejoong Yunho mendecak,membenarkan ucapan Jaejoong.

"Cha,minum obatmu." Ucap Jaejoong lagi,menyodorkan beberapa butir pil kehadapan pria berwajah kecil itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Yunho yang sudah minuman obatnya,merapikan lagi nampannya sebelum beranjak menuju dapur."Istirahatlah,aku akan mencuci ini dulu."

.

.

Yunjae Fanfiction~

.

.

Jaejoong kembali melangkah menuju kamar Yunho dengan tangan yang sibuk mengotak-ngatik ponsel digenggamannya. Kemudian Tangannya terulur membuka kenop pintu didepannya. Tersenyum melihat Yunho yang sudah kembali memejamkan matanya.

Jaejoong meletakan ponselnya disamping ponsel Yunho,merangkak pelan menaiki ranjang sebelum menidurkan diri disamping Yunho.

Yunho membuka mata merasakan pergerakan disampingnya,tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang sudah berbaring memandangnya. Tangannya menyatu dijadikan bantalan. Yunho merapatkan tubuhnya,mendekap Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Aku membangunkanmu?" Tanya Jaejoong, menyamankan diri dalam dekapan hangat Yunho.

"Tidak,aku belum tidur Boo." Jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya,memeluk pinggang Yunho dengan erat."Jadwal syutingmu jam berapa?"

"Jam 7 malam,wae? Jaejoong mendongak,melihat jam tangan dipergelangan tangan kanannya.

"4 Jam lagi," Ucap Jaejoong."istirahatlah,akan ku bangunkan nanti."

Yunho menggumam,menyamankan posisi tidurnya sebelum kembali memejamkan mata.

"Bogoshippo Boo. Saranghae."

Jaejoong tersenyum manis,merapikan rambut Yunho yang sedikit menutupi wajah tampannya,dan mengecup bibir yang begitu dirindukannya itu dengan lembut.

"Nado My Bear."

_**End**_

Ide ini melintas begitu saja pas ngeliat wajah lelah Yunho di AP.

Pernah saiia post di Note Fb. Dan ini post lewat hape,jadi jika banyak kata-kata yang kepotong,haram maklum ya :)

Sorry for Typo


End file.
